


Invaded

by Hell_be_joy



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Philosophy, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но я навсегда останусь,<br/>Потерянным в настоящем и прошлом,<br/>Потерянным в будущем, которое могло бы быть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Курт говорит (G, ER, Hurt/comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> Название и описание: Tokio Hotel – Invaded
> 
> Сборник драбблов по Куртбастиану/Секурту. Люблю эту пару, и почему-то самые сильные эмоции у меня именно про них.  
> Жанры и предупреждения будут пополняться по мере написания.  
> Смысл, обоснуй и прочие неведомые звери (типа логики) были потеряны в процессе написания.

Себастиан Смайт не знает, что такое любовь. Он вообще крайне смутно знает значение многих чувств, потому что никогда не испытывал их в реальной жизни.

Забота? Что это? Какое-то мифическое существо из детских сказок его маленькой сестры? С раннего детства отданный на попечение кучи гувернанток и педагогов, которым требовались только деньги его родителей, он понятия не имел, что можно о ком-то заботиться. Все, что он знал — это указания, выполненные из желания заработать побольше. Покормить детей — сделано; сделать уроки с Себастианом — сделано; отвести на танцы Мэрелин — сделано; и все в таком духе.

Вместо красивых детских сказок, которые стояли на верхней полке в комнате его сестры, он читал ей комиксы про Супермена. Курт говорит, что это забота.

Себастиан не знает, что такое нежность, зато прекрасно знает, какие следы остаются на светлой коже после удара широким армейским ремнём. Мать никогда не делилась лаской, считая, что мальчику это просто не нужно, отец же — солдафон и юрист в одном человеке, кто бы мог подумать, — гладил только своего пса и страницы очередного дела да думал, как засадить кого-то на длительный срок. Остальному миру, как, впрочем, и по сей день, плевать на него и его желание почувствовать хоть что-то кроме колкости слов и боли ударов.

Но он помнит, как пятилетняя Мэри заклеивала его разбитую коленку какими-то цветными пластырями, создавая яркую какофонию на месте ранения. Курт говорит, что это нежность.

Когда ему говорят, что это нормально, теряться в другом человеке, Смайт зависает на какое-то время, а потом пожимает плечами и уходит от этой темы. Может, это и нормально, только в ком ему теряться, если не в самом себе? Шутит, что у него внутри такой лабиринт, что он и сам выбраться не может, так что лезть в чужой не собирается. Зачем вообще теряться в ком-то?

Сидя в объятьях Себастиана, Курт говорит, что он нашёл себя в нём, и Смайт замирает, не зная, что на это ответить. Потому что он, кажется, потерял себя в Курте.

Мэрелин говорит, что хочет домой, и Себастиан вопросительно поднимает бровь, потому что они стоят на кухне отчего дома. Мэри готовит ужин и выглядит по-домашнему, так, как Бастиан привык её видеть — растрёпанные длинные волосы, его старая футболка с логотипом Бэтмена, пижамные штаны. Смайт выглядит почти также, только на его футболке — Робин, и он не понимает, почему у них именно такое распределение ролей. Но Мэри качает головой, легонько ударяет его по лбу и говорит, что дом не там, где прожил всю жизнь, а там, где хочешь остаться до самой смерти. Тебе нужно повзрослеть, говорит ему младшая сестра.

Курт говорит, что объятья Себастиана — его дом.

Себастиан не знает, что такое любовь. Он уверен в этом так, что даже не удивляется, когда рядом с его головой пролетает ваза. Это должно было случиться рано или поздно, так? Курт кричит, что не так. Что так не должно было случиться. Он кричит: ты сломан, Себастиан. Он кричит: ты ломаешь меня. Смайт закрывает глаза, когда слышит, как захлопывается дверь.

Осколок вазы — кажется, той самой, безвкусной, которую подарила им мать Себастиана на новоселье, и которую почему-то так любил Курт, — впивается в его ногу, пока он идёт к своему телефону, оставленному на подоконнике.

Он пишет: Кажется, я разбился с этой вазой, Курт. Склей меня. Ведь это забота?

Он пишет: Когда я болел, ты пичкал меня отвратительными лекарствами и гладил по волосам, думая, что это уменьшает боль. Это сработало, Курт, твоя нежность уменьшила жар.

Он пишет: Я думал, что я потерян в тебе, но я потерян без тебя. Найди меня, Курт.

Он пишет: Забери меня домой, Курт, потому что мой дом там, где ты.

Он шепчет: — Кажется, ты научил меня любить, Курт, — и чувствует, как его крепко обнимают.

— Кажется, — согласно говорит Курт, целуя его в шею, и Себастиан дрожит и расслабляется в его руках.

Позже, лёжа на диване, Курт обрабатывает рану на его ноге, пока Смайт пытается склеить разбитую вазу. Они молчат, но в движениях Курта нет напряжения, а в воздухе не чувствуется неловкости, но Себастиану не по себе, поэтому он настойчиво сопоставляет осколки.

А потом Курт начинает говорить. Обо всём и ни о чём одновременно.

Он говорит о том, что эта ваза все равно была ужасна и никоим образом не сочеталась с их обоями.

Он говорит о том, что не смог выйти за дверь, поэтому захлопнул её от отчаянья, а потом услышал звук входящего сообщения, которое почему-то не услышал Смайт, и не смог заставить себя уйти.

Он говорит о том, что их отношения не нуждаются в клее, и что Себастиан знает больше чувств, чем он может себе представить.

Курт говорит, что любит его, и Себастиан впервые говорит, что знает, что такое любовь.


	2. Прочь из моей головы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Настроение очень Сплин. Настолько очень, что меня ломает, прямо как Себастиана. Простите за сумбур.

Прочь из моей головы!  
Твой новый бойфренд пробил все пароли,  
Вскрыл все твои ящики, прочитал мои письма к тебе.  
Ни хуя себе! Ни хуя себе!

  
  
      Себастиан редко пьет, но если он добирается до бутылки, то всё, пиши пропало.  
  
      Его считали едва ли не самым трезвым учеником в Далтоне. Да, ведет разгульную жизнь, да, пропадает на вечеринках, но никогда не появлялся на территории кампуса пьяным — в этом он обошел даже главных зубрил школы, которые умудрялись «выпить всего один бокал пива» на вечеринке и превращались в неуправляемое нечто на алкогольной тяге. Смайт себе такого никогда не позволял. Он вообще считал, что пьяные животные должны сидеть в своей комнате и одиноко страдать, а не дышать на людей перегаром.  
  
      Именно это он и делает.  
  
      Запирается в квартире, выключает телефон — для надежности даже вытаскивает сим-карты, обрывает фай-фай, прячет ноутбук в шкаф и достает бутылку вина, которую тут же откладывает в сторону, и бутылку водки. Смайт ненавидит водку, и Курт ненавидит водку. А еще Курт ненавидит пьяного Смайта, но последнему так похуй, что он пьет прямо из горла. Давится, конечно, сплевывает, пытается отдышаться и снова припадает к бутылке. Пошло всё к черту. Всё. К чёрту. Который с хвостом и рогами, у которого нет чёртовых разноцветных галстуков-бабочек и литровых банок с гелем для волос.  
  


Из моей головы, где сферой становится плоскость,  
Где-то горит фейерверк, то тлеет свечка из воска,  
Где музыка Баха смешалась с полотнами Босха  
И не дружат между собой полушария мозга.

  
  
      Смайт растягивается на полу. Рядом лежит ополовиненная бутылка водки, часть которой разлилась по паркету, часть — внутри Себастиана, и это очень мало. Очень мало, чтобы забыться, чтобы перестать чувствовать, чтобы переключиться. Лежать на животе неудобно, но пол холодит щёку и, кажется, остужает перегревшийся мозг, который бурлит и взрывается, но уже меньше, то ли из-за алкоголя, то ли просто становится насрать. Скорее всего, из-за алкоголя.  
  
      Где-то на периферии сознание отмечает мелькающие на белых стенах отблески салюта, но звука не слышно. Он вообще ничего не слышит, даже собственного дыхания, и это должно было бы пугать, но нет. Просто, нет. Переворачивается на спину, рассматривает блики на белом потолке и улыбается, безумно так, как Безумный Шляпник. Только у него и шляпы-то нет. А у Курта есть. Борсалино, трилби, федора, куча панам, с лентами, с перьями, с какими-то убогими украшениями, черные, белые… Слишком много белого.  
  


Где крутится строчка одна днем и ночью  
«Вали из моей головы очень срочно»  
И вместе с собой забери о тебе мои мысли,  
Чтобы Богу не показалось что мы в этом мире слишком зависли.

  
  
      На белых стенах красные потеки от вина и крови, на полу — осколки бутылки.  
  
      У Себастиана болит душа, кровоточат ступни и саднят кулаки, когда он бросается на стены, наступая на разбитое стекло, и рычит сквозь зубы, словно раненный зверь:  
  
      — Вали из моей головы очень срочно!  
  
      И словно в насмешку, прямо перед ним, на некогда белой стене, фотография, где улыбающаяся пара стоят на пороге Далтона. Единственная фотография во всем этом сумасшедшем доме с белыми стенами, белыми потолками и пустыми полками, на которых раньше стояли дурацкие статуэтки Курта.  
  
      Из разбитого окна дует пронзительный ветер, на улице орет сигнализация и визжит хозяин машины, на которую приземлилась полупустая бутылка водки. В квартире темно и холодно, словно в морге. Смайт бы улыбнулся на ассоциацию, да только это и правда — не квартира, а морг.  
  
      Похороненные чувства, похороненные воспоминание, похороненное сердце.  
  
      Прочь из моей головы, если уже захватил душу.


	3. Пряный чай латте (PG-13 , ER, флафф, романтика, повседневность)

Что-то мурлыча себе под нос, Себастиан крутился на кухне.

Удивительное новогоднее настроение появилось в начале декабря и, кажется, не собиралось отпускать. Они с Куртом уже украсили их нью-йоркскую квартиру и поставили ёлку, хотя обычно тянули до последнего из-за вечной занятости и делали всё в двадцатых числах. Но сейчас казалось, что сам декабрь сверх меры пропитался ощущением чуда, и все стремились соответствовать ему.

Это был первый подобный декабрь на его памяти. Возможно, потому что это первый зимний месяц, который они с Куртом встречают как супруги, или от того, что в этот раз им не придется покидать квартиру, чтобы встретить Рождество в Лайме с Хаммелами или в Тулоне со Смайтами. Родители, познакомившиеся и подружившиеся перед свадьбой своих детей, решили, что будет здорово провести праздник вместе в маленькой квартире на окраине Нью-Йорка. ЧуднЫе люди, чудной месяц. Не то чтобы Смайт был против. Его это очень даже устраивало, на самом деле.

В турке закипало молоко, а вся кухня, казалось, пропиталась запахом специй. Четыре года назад Курт, наверное, и представить себе не мог, что, всучив однажды «наглому сурикату» стаканчик с пряным чаем латте из Лайма-Бин, он подпишет себе контракт на всю жизнь. Себастиану хотелось думать, что это был контракт на счастье, потому что его жизнь тоже изменилась в заметно лучшую сторону.

Порой ему хотелось кричать, что так не бывает. Невозможно перевоспитать человека словами и чаем с молоком, но у Курта ведь как-то получилось, да? Он изменял Смайта, словно специи изменяют молоко в турке. Половина чайной ложки кардамона, чтобы сделать однолюба из заядлого гуляки. Немного мускатного ореха, чтобы смягчить его слова, и щепотка молотого имбиря, чтобы оставить остроты в отношениях. Ложку корицы, несколько штучек гвоздики, чтобы добавить непередаваемых ощущений, и полторы ложки сахара, чтобы всё связать воедино. Добавить чай, довести до кипения… Довести до алтаря.

Себастиан считал, что он не создан для брака, а Курт считал иначе. У Курта на всё своё мнение, и он умело привязывал его Смайту. Не навязывал, а показывал, как надо, как правильно. И латте это. Дал попробовать однажды, заставил полюбить, и как теперь от него отказать?

Себастиан не может отказаться ни от Курта, ни от пряного чая, а Хаммел только улыбается на это.

Подходит тихо со спины, обнимает, кладет подбородок ему на плечо. Для этого Курту приходится встать на цыпочки и прижаться всем телом, а Смайту только это и нужно. Он разливает напиток по стаканам через ситечко, добавляет взбитое молоко из капучинатора и получает совершенство. Научился ведь за четыре года. Это дешевле, чем в Starbucks, и гораздо вкуснее.

Для него этот чай — описание всей жизни. До встречи с Куртом ходил по кафейням-клубам, пробовал всё подряд, а потом нашёл его. Или Курт его нашёл. Не важно, в общем-то.

Главное заключается в том, что за четыре года они отмерили нужное количество специй, чтобы создать совершенство.


	4. Проститься (PG-13, Драма, Songfic, Философия)

По минутам осыпается  
Ожидание невозможного  
Ранним утром просыпается  
От движения неосторожного  
Как молчание ледяной зимы  
Нас закутало неизвестностью  
Здесь так долго друг друга искали мы  
И конечно пропали без вести

  
  
      Стоя на центральном вокзале Лаймы, Себастиан все еще надеется. Глупо так, искренне, как, наверное, никогда не надеялся. Только вот металлический голос стискивает горло холодными пальцами.  
  
      Поезд до Нью-Йорка отправляется с третьей платформы через десять минут.  
  
      Самолет до Парижа взлетит через десять часов.  
  
      Он медленно осматривает платформу, с дотошностью сыщика, не иначе, и разочаровано выдыхает. Кажется, это могло быть его фирменным движением — выдыхать тихо да с долей отчаянья, только вот для всех он — непробиваемая машина без чувств и эмоций. Закрывает глаза и сквозь шум толпы слышит шелест крыльев.  
  
      Курт был первым, кто понял, что это не так. Кто захотел понять, увидеть, кто дал почувствовать и исчез. Глупая ирония. Ждать того, кто свободен, словно птица, и волен лететь во все уголки мира. У Себастиана такой возможности нет. Ему родителями уготовлено место в Сорбонне, а потом в кабинете отцовской фирмы. Он заперт в золотой клетке, которую Курт, словно заправский вор, пытался взломать.  
  
      Бросил на середине пути.  
  
      С Блейном он мог бежать, с Себастианом — биться о прутья.  
  


Только ночью не могу уснуть  
Странный холод в сердце прячется  
Что случилось — скажите мне кто-нибудь  
Только осень в окно мне расплачется  
В подоконник мой бьются горошины  
Тишину разбивая веселием  
Умирали давно понемножку мы  
И, наверное, было спасением

  
  
      Он всегда был настойчив. Каким-то образом при первой встрече рассмотрел во взгляде не презрение, а надежду. Каким-то образом доказал, что и не робот Себастиан вовсе, что у него есть мечты и надежды. Курт научил видеть самого себя, но не научил, каким образом сказать об этом родителям, как пойти против проторенной годами системы.  
  
      У него всегда были холодные руки, которыми он прикасался к Себастиану в темноте его комнаты. Они должны были бы нагреться о кожу, да, кажется, только и делали, что остужали. Сердце. Разум. Какая разница? Он никогда не оставался до утра, забирал с собой тепло и оставлял запах дождя или снега, в зависимости от времени года. Потом и вовсе уехал в Нью-Йорк, и это, наверное, должен был быть финал, да только вернулся, словно осенний ветер, разбивая своим призрачным смехом хрупкий устоявшийся мир.  
  
      А потом он согласился выйти за Блейна замуж, и это, наверное, абсолютный финал.  
  
      Себастиан чувствовал, как в его душе что-то оборвалось, но падение было коротким. До дна, как оказалось, было рукой подать.  
  


Время смотрит спокойно с презрением  
Вы меня уже верно не вспомните  
Опоздавшее ходит прозрение  
По моей гладковыбритой комнате  
Недосказано и недослушано  
Сердце бьётся другими вершинами  
Значит всё безнадёжно разрушено  
Ну зачем же зачем поспешили мы

  
  
      Поезд до Нью-Йорка отправляется с третьей платформы через пять минут.  
  
      До свадьбы Курта и Блейна осталось пять часов.  
  
      Они, конечно, отправили ему приглашение. Блейн даже подписал его, и Курт сбрызнул своим одеколоном. По крайней мере, так казалось Себастиану, потому что приглашение Дюваля не пахло так сильно…  
  
      Он сжег свое приглашение в темноте далтоновского общежития. Кинул в раковину и поджег, из темноты наблюдая, как сгорают его мечты и надежды. Себастиан не умел надеяться. Курт умел, а он умел повторять за Куртом. Повторять, что всё будет хорошо, что ему удастся вырваться из-под гнета родителей, что он сможет воплотить свою мечту в жизнь! … Мечтой Себастиана было почувствовать холодные руки у себя на груди.  
  
      Он собирает свои вещи в съемной квартире и в комнате общежития и просит Ника ничего не говорить о нем молодожёнам. Они, конечно, вряд ли грустить будут, да и не вспомнят вовсе, наверно, просто… не надо. Убеждает сам себя, что всё давно позади, и Курту от него больше ничего не нужно, да и дать Курту он ничего не в состоянии. Сердце Курта всегда было отдано Блейну, а сердце Себастиана слишком недоступно, даже для него самого. У их отношений не было никакой основы под собой, едва ли это вообще были отношения, так почему же у Себастиана чувство, что прутья его клетки погнуты к чертям и сейчас они сжимают его сердце?  
  


Проститься нету сил, закрываю  
Я глаза закрываю  
Сквозь туман уплывая  
По аллеям столицы  
  
Проститься, за потерей потеря  
И года полетели  
За дождями метели  
Перелётные птицы  
  
Проститься…

  
  
      Поезд до Нью-Йорка отправляется с третьей платформы.  
  
      Сжимая ручку чемодана, Себастиан медленно заходит в вагон.  
  
      Не вспоминать. Не мечтать. Не проститься.


	5. Внеорбитные (PG-13, ER, Songfic, Романтика)

Мы не нуждаемся в рецензии нашего фильма.   
То, что ощущаем мы, другим не видно.   
Сегодня молния и гром, завтра - мир.   
Но мы по сторону экрана, что закрыт ширмой.  
  
Мы вдвоем и нас давно уже накрыли волны.   
Но мы живем, мы любим в этом мире огромном.

  
  
      За закрытыми дверями Себастиан оживает. Оттаивает легко, словно и не замерзал вовсе, словно не примерял на себя маску саркастичного придурка со словесным недержанием. Изменяется, едва за ним захлопывается дверь.   
  
      Себастиан светлый и теплый. Улыбается слегка смущенно, словно неумело, но всегда тепло и искренне. Перед Куртом ему не хочется юлить и притворяться, да и не нужно, наверное, вовсе. Это же Курт. Он и сам теплый, словно солнечный, и в нем любви хватит, кажется, на всю вселенную. Он и делится любовью со всеми, но большая часть все-таки достается Смайту. Себастиан ценит и выражает – пытается выразить – свою привязанность так, как умеет.   
  
      Курт учит его любить и ценить то, что имеют. Он ни на чем не настаивает, соглашается встречаться тайно, не рассказывая даже близким. Потому что Себастиан знает – боится – и говорит об этом открыто: не поймут. Будут осуждать Курта в первую очередь. За то, что связался с ним, со Смайтом, «предал» Блейна, «обесценил» все слова, что говорил раньше. Припомнят все грехи, придумают новые. Курта нельзя осуждать. Он в глазах Себастиана едва ли не святой, и очернить его лик не хочется.   
  
      Встречаться в пустой квартире Смайта и привносить в неё жизнь, кажется, стало целью для Курта. Он каждый раз приносит или забывает что-то своё, живое. К кактусам на подоконнике присоединился амариллис, в ряды белой посуды вклинились смешные чашки – с щитом Капитана Америки для Курта и красной звездой – Баки – для Себастиана. Шкаф уже давно поделен на двоих. Вернее, так думает Курт, а Себастиан просто молча перекладывает свою одежду в комод, оставляя для вещей своего парня больше места.  
  
      Эта квартира становится для Себастиана первым домом, где он действительно может быть самим собой. Там, где никто их не увидит.  
  


Наши корабли то вверх, то опять тонут.   
И пусть никто нас не поймет, кроме этих комнат.   
Пусть никто нас не заметит, кроме этих окон.   
Не дадим смотреть на нас, под микроскопом.   
  
Мы вдвоем и нас давно уже убило током.   
Но мы живем, мы любим среди бетонных блоков.

  
  
      У них не все прекрасно, вовсе нет. Как и у любой пары, у них есть взлеты и падения. Раньше падений, наверное, было даже больше, но Себастиан учится на своих ошибках, как примерный ученик. Он научился приходить после школы домой, не забегая по пути ни в какие притоны, как называет все его любимые клубы Курт. Научился делать покупки в магазине, и вместо обычного сух-пайка теперь берет что-то полезное и натуральное, типа сельдерея и шпината. Себастиан терпеть не может сельдерей, на самом деле, и Курт знает об этом, поэтому постепенно на его место приходят томаты, которые Смайт готов потреблять в любом виде.   
  
      Не только Себастиан перекраивает себя, Курт тоже подстраивается под него. Учится не злиться на расставленные по всем горизонтальным поверхностям их квартиры чашкам, на дне которых обязательно чая на несколько глотков. Привыкает к тому, что этот чай всегда приторно-сладкий, потому что Себастиан просто не может пить его иначе. Уже без раздражения собирает разбросанную одежду, след из которой тянется от самого коридора прямо до их спальни, и больше не укоряет парня за то, что это форма, и с ней вроде бы надо быть аккуратным.   
  
      Люди не замечают никаких изменений. Себастиан все еще язвит на всё, что ему не нравится, грубит тем, кто его раздражает, критикует одежду Курта. Хотя последнее стало происходить гораздо реже, потому что Курт повадился носить его футболки с Супергероями и, кажется, окончательно полюбил Marvel. Никто не замечает даже того, что он все реже бывает дома у отца, потому что его новым домом как-то незаметно стала квартира Себастиана.  
  
      Курт, вроде как, даже рад этому. Рад, что их не замечают, что их маленький мир остается неприкосновенным. С Блейном они были всегда на виду у всего хорового кружка, с Себастианом не так. У них с Себастианом двухкомнатная квартира, померанский шпиц по кличке Халк и несколько одеял на кровати, потому что они оба постоянно мерзнут. У них с Себастианом почти семья.   
  


Миллионы глаз смотрят на нас.   
Делят на Венеру и на Марс.   
Мы наденем солнцезащитные.   
Мы с тобой внеорбитные.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юлианна Караулова – Внеорбитные


	6. Зеркало (PG-13, Психология, Hurt/comfort)

      Когда они впервые сталкиваются, у Себастиана уже ничего нет.  
  
      Он чертовски привлекателен и настолько же одинок, и это его практически не волнует. Привык убеждать себя, что привлекательность — его главный плюс, а одиночество — приятный бонус к развлечениям на одну ночь. У него, по сути, больше ничего и нет. Он одногранен до безумия и саркастичен настолько же. По крайней мере, он привык так думать.  
  
      Курт говорит, что он смотрит на себя через кривое зеркало. Курт улыбается презрительно, как и все остальные люди. Курта не подкупает его привлекательность, как и не трогает его одиночество. Курт не знает ничего про одиночество и не имеет права судить об отражении на кривых гранях зеркал.  
  
      Родители отселяют Смайта к бабушке, когда узнают о том, что он гей. Сломанные ребра никак не хотят заживать, а миссис Смайт обращает на внука внимание только по выходным и праздникам, да и то не всегда. Себастиан молчит и закусывает губу, заставляет себя не навязываться, учит не привязываться даже к той крупице внимания, которую имеет. В конце концов, они всего лишь родственники, ему никто ничего не должен. Ему не должны родители, ему не должна бабушка, а он прощает всем, кому должен сам. Слишком сумбурные мысли для двенадцатилетнего парня, которого вынудили выйти из шкафа.  
  
      Курта никто не заставлял, Курт сам всё решил. Себастиан из-за этого бесится еще больше.  
  
      Четыре года у него уходят на то, чтобы смириться с образом тени, впитать в себя одиночество и научиться защищать собственные интересы. У него вокруг сердца цепи, замки и минные поля, а на лице нахальная усмешка, едва ли не орущая: «Не подходи! Опасно! Плохо!». С появлением поддельных документов и доступа к гей-клубам, шаткое понимание с бабушкой окончательно исчезает, поэтому он совершенно не удивляется ни собранному чемодану, ни частной школе, ни однокомнатной квартире, ключи от которой ему были вручены со словами: «И чтоб духу твоего тут больше не было, пидор». Для него это почти благословение Богов, в которых он не верит, и шанс начать новую жизнь.  
  
      — Шанс безнадежно проебан, — говорит Курт.  
  
      Они стоят напротив палаты Блейна в больнице, и у Себастиана что-то стучит в висках. Курт говорит что-то про совесть, а у Смайта не хватает сил просто огрызнуться в ответ. Он почему-то сильно устал, поэтому молча слушает Курта.  
  
      Курт почему-то замолкает на полуслове и смотрит странно, недоверчиво.  
  
      — Прости, — говорит Себастиан и уходит.  
  
      Он не извинялся уже столько лет, что горло сводит спазмом. Он и не понимает вовсе, за что извинялся, просто вырвалось. Просто всё слишком просто и сложно одновременно. Говорить искренне — сложнее, чем он мог подумать, и, наверное, не стоило даже пытаться после стольких лет одиночества и молчания.  
  
      Он чувствует, как бьется его сердце, и не хочет чувствовать ничего.  
  
      А потом с его жизнью снова случился Курт. И снова. И снова. И опять. Курт приходит и приходит, наталкивается на стены, подрывается на минных полях смайтовского сознания и упорно лезет вперед. Словно чертов Капитан Америка, решивший, что ему обязательно нужно всех спасти.  
  
      — Ты не на войне, — говорит Курт.  
  
      — Прекрати защищаться от меня, — говорит Курт.  
  
      — Прими, наконец, самого себя, посмотри на себя под правильным углом, найди правильное зеркало.  
  
      Себастиан смотрит в его голубые глаза и видит себя. Не того сломанного ублюдка, которым себя считал, а Себастиана, которого видит Курт.  
  
      Себастиана, который готов часами рассуждать о Звездных войнах и альбомах The Rolling Stones. Который не умеет показывать свои чувства, но приходил в больницу к Блейну каждый день, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым. Который притащил к себе в однокомнатную квартиру трех котят из коробки, которую бросили около подъезда, потому что не мог оставить их одних в темноте. Который ненавидит одиночество, но слишком потерян в себе, чтобы это признать.  
  
      — И после этого ты сомневаешься, что я могу тебя полюбить?  
  
      Когда он говорит это, у Себастиана есть всё. 


End file.
